Monster: The Secret Side of Me
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Sing Fic. "Monster" by Skillet. Zero feelings of torment and guilt over the vampire residing within him. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime of the manga. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Monster" by Skillet.**_

_Author's Note: I was listening to this song and Zero popped into my head. The song just seemed to fit him._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Monster: The Secret Side of Me**_

**The secret side of me,**

**I'll never let you see.**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

**So stay away from me,**

**The beast is ugly.**

**I feel the rage and I can't control it.**

There's another side of me that I try so hard to keep buried within. I don't want Yuuki to see what lies in wait, the monster hiding just beneath my skin, the beast that thirsts for her life essence. She's caught glimpses of the horrid beast, but she still insists on protecting me, she won't stay away, she can't. I can't control the hunger, the thirst, the bloodlusting rage that makes me yearn for her.

**It's scratchin' on the walls,**

**In the closet, in the halls.**

**It comes wake and I can't control it.**

**Hidin' under the bed,**

**In my body, in my head.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this**

**Make it end.**

Everytime I'm near her I can feel the vampire blood boil beneath the surface, clawing at the part of me I try to keep sane for her. The wretched demon side of me comes awake when she looks at me with those emotional eyes, when she offers her supple neck to me. I find that I have no control over the monster as I sink my fangs deep in the throbbing, pulsing vein taunting me. Her blood flows throughout my body, warmth against the bitter cold of the vampire who resides in my body, inside even the recesses of my mind.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like monster.**

It doesn't matter how much I try to run from the fate that my damning blood has forsaken me to, I know what lies in wait deep within my veins, veins the hide just beneath the surface of my skin, skin that crawls with the infection.

**My secret side I keep,**

**Hid under lock and key.**

**I feel it caged but I can't control it.**

**Cause if I let him out,**

**He'll tear me up, break me down.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this**

**Make it end.**

My skin acts as a barrier, the only thing that keeps the other part of me locked away, caged like the animal that it is. Still I can't control that part me and when Yuuki is close I fear that he will completely devour what's left of the real me, shred and tear me until my humanity is completely broken down, nothing left for Yuuki to protect.

**It's hidin' in the dark,**

**It's teeth are razor sharp,**

**There's no escape for me,**

**It wants my soul, it wants my heart.**

**No one can hear me scream,**

**Maybe it's just a dream,**

**Or maybe it's inside of me.**

**Stop this monster.**

Even while she protects me she can't help by see my fangs, the razor sharp knives that I again and again plunge with abandonment into her skin. She knows that there is no escape for me, no way to destroy the beast without destroying me. Its taken over my body, my blood, always wanting more. It wants to devour my soul, take my heart and shatter it, break me, bend me to its will. Yuuki can't hear my screaming, no, I scream inside hoping that maybe its all a dream, a maddening nightmare. This monsters inside me I want to stop it before it harms her, she can't protect me from him, no matter how hard she tried, not while I try so desperately to save her.

**I'm gonna lose control,**

**It's something radical,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

While I try to save Yuuki from me I feel myself lose the careful control I try to keep. Its become increasingly hard to keep the vampire within me at bay. Like now, how I feel her warm body pressed close to mine, her blood singing to me, taunting me with its siren song, I know that the monster is going to take control. It does as I sink my fangs into the column of her neck, her life flowing into my mouth, quenching the demon's haunting thirst. I close my eyes against the feeling in my heart.

**I feel like a monster.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Okay here's my first song fic. I think it turned out okay. Please review and give me your thoughts. All flames are welcome. Thanks for reading._


End file.
